


i trust you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [30]
Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Gen, Trust Issues
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Ini terkait Touko, dan perasaan mereka.





	i trust you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GLASSLIP © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

"Kupikir melepaskan Touko adalah hal yang benar karena aku tahu dia menyukaimu," desis Yukinari dengan wajah kesal. "Ternyata kau juga berniat meninggalkannya."

"Sejak awal Touko memang tidak menyukaimu," balas Kakeru tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. "Tanpa kehadiranku di sini pun kau memang harus melepaskannya."

"Kau ini...!" Tangan Yukinari mengepal. Ingin menghajar pemuda tak berperasaan ini lagi, tapi ditahannya. Dia menghela napas. "Aku sudah percaya kalau kau akan membahagiakan Touko, tahu! Dan sekarang kau malah pergi?!"

"Touko dan aku sudah sepakat, Imi," sahut Kakeru. "Aku memang harus pergi. Touko juga paham."

"Tetap saja―"

"Percuma bicara pada orang yang tidak paham," potong Kakeru. "Sampai jumpa."

Lalu ia pergi.


End file.
